Disney Heroes Episode: Beach Party Panic
Disney Heroes Episode: Beach Party Panic Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, our Heroes enjoy their day off at Coney Island at the beach. Plus Ann & Goku knows by King Kai that they both need to rest for a while since they used the 'Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken' move from the battle against Negan & the 'Saviors' at Kingdom Hearts. But when Shego kidnap Joss with a few Storm Troopers, baby Pan & baby Anne comes to the rescue with their hidden powers. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins with Chi-Chi & Nani making a excellent Protein Lunch for Ann Possible, Kim, Joss, Goku, Gohan Jr., & Goten. But the Heroes became surprised that Ann & Goku is eating less than what they liked, James asked if something is wrong, but Ann said nothing is wrong. So Goku & Ann went to see King Kai and explain the situation, and they know that by using 'Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken on Kale during the Kingdom Hearts Tournament, their Ki became out of balanced. So he informs them both on resting for a few days and they'll recover. The next day at Coney Island, our Heroes enjoy their rest and relaxation at the Beach, but at a safe distance, Shego plans to crash the scene with her Mini-Spaceship that the 'Saviors' have invented. Violet Parr, Sora, Kairi and Aqua attack a few Battle Droids that Shego launched & Violet fell into the water as the enemy captures Joss. Then Iron Man rescues Violet & asks her to help Ann & Goku recover their Energy Disorder, plus he reveals that his suit is automatic and he's at India. Act 2 Ann has a plan to rescue Joss and stop Shego from using the Mini-Spaceship without using Energy attacks, then she, Kim, Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Namine, Xion, Spider-Man, Captain Marvel, Elastigirl, Dash and Violet snuck into the Spaceship as it takes off into the skies, but what they didn't know is that Jack-Jack flies into the Spaceship. Inside the Mini-Spaceship, Shego tells the 10 'Saviors' members that they'll use the Ship to control the skies of New York City and handle the situation at the Beach Party. But then the Heroes arrived and they launched an attack as Jack-Jack uses his powers making Elastigirl surprised. Then Ann, Kim, Sora & Kairi defeat Shego as they destroy the controls of the Mini-Spaceship and it lands into the waters near Coney Island. The Heroes escape and they swim to shore as the Spaceship sinks, the Team is glad to save the Beach Party and Ann including Goku is doing well making a full recovery on Energy Disorder. The Episode ends with Sora, Kairi & Aqua swimming with a beautiful sunset as Ann & Kim spend some time with Ann's Granddaughter Anne, plus Goku & the others did Volleyball. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ in the Dining Room, Chi-Chi makes a healthy Protein Lunch for Ann Possible, Kim, Joss, Goku, Gohan Jr. & Goten) Chi-Chi: 'I made this Chicken Bite Wrap for ya, Ann.' (She hands Ann a plate of Chicken Bites Wrap with Carrots and a Baked Potato on the side) Ann Possible: 'Thanks. (She bites the Chicken Bites Wrap) there's something weird with my energy' Kim Possible: 'Mom, is there something the matter?' James Possible: 'You looked a little tired' Goku: 'I'm also having that feeling of my energy going quiet...I better take Ann to King Kai so I can explain the problem of the tapped energy that went strange' (At King Kai's planet, Ann & Goku arrived to explain with King Kai) Ann Possible: 'So could you tell us about my energy problem?' Goku: 'Do you think it's serious?' King Kai: 'Well...ever since you and Goku used the Super Saiyan Blue combining with Kaio-Ken X10 on Kale freeing her from the mind-control chip in the Kingdom Hearts Tournament, you have Energy Ki Disorder also known as 'EKD'.' Ann Possible: 'So I have to rest for a week until my energy is repaired' Goku: 'How long until I recover?' King Kai: 'You & Ann will recover within a couple of days. So I say about 3 or even 4, but until then, you must rest well to be restored or you won't get any stronger. I think you should relax at Coney Island for the weekend, it'll take a while to get recovered at normal status.' Ann Possible: 'Great idea, now I can spend time with my Grand-Daughter Anne' King Kai: 'And there's 1 last thing I forgot to mention...you cannot fly properly' Nani: 'You're gonna like this move I'm doing' (She does her Surfing move called the '540 Spin' on a large Wave) Kairi: 'Wow!' Namine: 'She's getting great at surfing' (Violet gets a phone call by Iron Man after being rescued) Violet: 'That was a close shave, plus Shego almost got me there on the water platiform. Have you put a tracker on my Incredibles Suit 2.0?' Iron Man: 'I did, including this heater' (The heater on Violet's Incredibles Suit 2.0 activates warming Violet) Violet: 'Shego is helping the 'Saviors' use a Mini-Spaceship to attack the beach area near Coney Island' Iron Man: 'A Mini-Spaceship? Steady there, VI. I think Shego wants to rival Kim once again' Elastigirl: 'Anyway, you didn't have to help Violet and myself rescue 4 Swimmers from the Mini-Spaceship attack' Iron Man: 'Actually I'm not...here' (Iron Man's Mark-47 helmet opens to reveal no one in it) (At India, Tony Stark is there speaking to the Heroes using Wi-Fi) Tony Stark: 'I'm glad this place has Wi-Fi, or you would be toast by now. (He is handed a small glass of Lime Juice and took a sip) But for now, just help Ann & Goku recover from their 'Ki Energy Disorder'.' (Back at the beach near Coney Island) Violet: 'Wait, are you driving?' (Iron Man): 'You know, it's never too early to prepare for the upcoming Universe Tournament. I gotta go, end call' (Then the Iron Man Mark-47 suit flies off) Gallery Ann Possible, Kim, James, Ron Stoppable and Bonnie Rockwalker are at the Pool.jpg|Ann Possible, Kim, James, Ron Stoppable and Bonnie Rockwalker are at the Beach Party Kairi and Namine in their swimwear.jpg|Kairi and Namine jump into the water in their swimsuit Nani begins her Surfing Workout near the Beach.png|Nani does her surfing exercising at the Coney Island Beach Akima preps to put on her Swimming Tanktop.jpg|Akima greabs her Swimming Tanktop for the Beach Party Tony Stark is at India talking to someone on Wi-Fi Phone.png|Tony Stark uses the Wi-Fi talking to the Heroes while he's at India Monique Dupre completes her muscle arm workout.png|Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre completes her Muscle Arms Workout Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Teamwork Category:Sports